


Fairy Fangirl

by M3zzaTh3M3z



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairy, Fangirls, Hunting, I made up a fairy, Kissing, M/M, Shipping, Tumblr, dean doesnt listen to sam, otp, somebody gets stabbed but its not graphic or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes back from investigating a hunt. Bad news, it's a fairy. Even worse news, she's a crazy fangirl shipping fairy! One way to defeat her is for her to witness an OTP first kiss, but how on earth can they find one? Dean thinks he knows!</p>
<p>Originally posted on my blog stoprighttheremywaywardson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Fangirl

“I’m back,” called Sam as he entered the bunker. “And I think I’ve almost sorted the case!”  
“What case is this?” Castiel asked, not breaking his intense eye contact with Dean. “I was not aware we were working a case.”  
Sam sighed. “Dean, I told you to fill him in when he woke up!”  
“Hey, I was gonna!” protested Dean, still not looking away from the bluest blue ever to blue coloured eyes. “But I was doing all that exciting research you left me.”  
“You didn’t even open the book,” pointed out Sam.  
“I was gonna!” protested Dean again.  
“Anyway Cas,” Sam began, deciding he was better off avoiding the argument. “As Dean was MEANT to tell you…”  
Dean had the decency to look at least a little guilty.  
“We found a new case in the nearby town. 6 deaths, 3 couples. All of them seem perfectly healthy, apart from being dead. I found that they all met through the same online dating site.”  
“I suggest we investigate the dating site,” interrupted Cas. He beamed at them, proud to have thought of this line of enquiry all by himself.  
“Great idea, buddy!” smiled Dean.  
“Yeah…” added Sam. “Actually I already did, and found it was run by one woman, Rebecca Hawkes.”  
“Oh,” Castiel’s face fell. Then he lit up again. “Now do we investigate her?”  
“Already did that too,” Sam told him, feeling a little bad for raining on Cas’s parade again. “I interviewed her and all she would talk about was how ‘cute’ the couples were. She didn’t seem upset at all about their deaths.”  
“Creepy ass weirdo,” said Dean vehemently. “I hate those people who get all obsessed with other people’s relationships. Get a life!”  
Sam coughed. “Yes well, I broke into her apartment to have a look around and discovered something interesting. Well, a couple of interesting things.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Firstly, she’s a type of fairy, or something very similar. She feeds off emotional energy, specifically, her own emotional energy related to other people. I’ve read about her kind in the lore before. They set up couples, follow them invisibly and feed off the happiness they feel until they don’t think it will get any better and then kill them to get a final boost of emotion.”  
“This is indeed a strange life form,” mused Cas. “What is the other piece of information you gathered?”  
Suddenly, Sam looked uncomfortable. “In addition to being a magical creepy shipper obsessed with other people… she’s also a regular creepy shipper obsessed with other people…”  
Castiel looked confused, but Dean instantly understood.  
“Oh God no,” he whispered. “You don’t mean…?”  
Sam nodded gravely. “A fangirl. And it gets worse.”  
“How does it get worse?” Dean asked, although in his heart he already knew.  
“She’s a Supernatural fangirl.”  
“DAMMIT CHUCK!” swore Dean. “Why did he have to write those damn books?”  
“I think she may have followed me back,” admitted Sam. “Although obviously she can’t get in here.”  
“So how do we stop her?”  
“Two ways. The first is kinda tricky, but less dangerous. It’s possible to fatally overload her with emotional energy. If she was happy enough with a couple that would do it, but they would have to be perfect. As in, OTP first kiss perfect.”  
“OT what now?” asked Dean confusedly. “Have you been on that tumbling website again?”  
Sam blushed. “No, of course not I only um.” He coughed. “Anyway, an OTP is someone’s absolute favourite ship, I mean, couple.”  
Dean stood up. “Oh, I see where this is going.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, I’m not stupid. It’ll be a chore, but I gotta take one for the team. C’mon buddy.”  
He started walking out of the bunker, Cas following him. After Dean was out the door, Cas turned to Sam and shot him an anxious look, before following his friend. Sam hurried after them. When he caught up with them outside, Dean was striding around with his arms wide open, shouting, with Cas standing awkward next to him, fidgeting.  
“YOU WANT TO FEED?” Dean shouted. “COME ON THEN! HERE’S YOUR OTP, COME AND GET THEM!”  
“Dean, what are you doing?” asked Sam incredulously. “I haven’t even told you how to kill her yet!”  
“Yeah you did,” replied Dean. “The OTP kiss right? They all ship destiel! I gotta kiss Cas to kill her!”  
Next to him, Cas suddenly looked down at his hands which were clasped tightly together. Sam couldn’t see much of his face, but the bit he could see was burning.  
Strangely, he didn’t feel that surprised that this was Dean’s plan; he knew the idiot had been crushing on Cas for ages. In other circumstances he wouldn’t intervene, but he couldn’t risk getting his brother and friend hurt. In the back of his mind he wished that he had some sugar to distract Rebecca if she heard Dean’s shouts but he was more preoccupied with running across to Dean to try and warn him of what he was doing. But before he could reach him, there was a flash of light.  
Suddenly, Rebecca was standing next to him. As soon as Dean saw her, he turned to Cas and kissed him on the lips. To Sam’s surprise, Cas was kissing Dean back. He couldn’t see that well, but it looked pretty OTP perfect to him. It would have done the job well, if it wasn’t for one small flaw in Dean’s plan.  
“Eww,” complained Rebecca. “Destiel? Nice try but I sooo do not ship that!”  
“I tried to warn them…” sighed Sam, edging towards the entangled pair. “I figured from your blog you were antidestiel but would they listen? What do you ship anyway?”  
He didn’t really care, but one thing he had learn about fangirls was that they were always ready to talk about their ships, and all he needed was a little more time to reach into Cas’s pocket…  
“Sabrifer,” Rebecca said happily. “I know you must do too, because in the second chapter of URK!”  
She was cut off mid-sentence as Sam whipped Cas’s angel blade out from his trench coat pocket (he doubted Cas would notice as he was apparently having a wonderful time with Dean) and stabbed her in the chest.  
“Sabriel forever,” he whispered as her body slumped to the ground. Then he began to drag her body out of sight and left the other two to their make out session. He had a feeling they would be a while.


End file.
